Flowing Red Waters
by Dice-Dagger
Summary: When Vincent rescues Marlene, he sets out to find Tifa and Barret while protecting her from strange men that want her. Of course, things get complicated when Marlene begins to feel her temporary guardian's emotions and for a ten year old, that's pretty da


Flowing Red Waters

Disclaimer: Dice-Dagger doesn't own FF7 lovable, adorable and hot characters; so don't go sueing okay?

Yoko: OH... HELL YES! I finally got my first fanfic up even though it's been YEARS since I wrote! I just hope I can update when needed to. I didn't get into this kind of weird pairing until the day my best friend gave me a doujinshi she did just for me:glomps her friend: It was Vincent being in charge of Marlene (Barret didn't really have a choice) and from that moment on... I loved that pairing ever since. It was like a Sesshomaru and Rin kind of relationship... I love those two as well. :sighs: Anyways... ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------

She was able to feel her little lungs on fire, trying desperately to keep up with the running she's been doing. But soon, soon she was going to have to rest because anymore and she might die from over-heating herself.

Coming to a slow walk, she rested her small hands on her knees as she panted heavily; her little lungs just screaming for air and rest.

It had been her birthday not too long ago. She just turned ten and it was the best day of her life until now. Warm, salty tears began to sting her chocolate brown eyes. She was scared and lonely and had no idea if her Tifa made it out alive during that raid. She wanted her Tifa. She wanted her Daddy as well. She didn't like being a lone.

"Over here! She went down this way, the dogs are just going wild!"

"?" She snapped her head up, her breath catching in her throat.

"Well! Let them at it!"

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she heard the howl and barks of the dogs, letting her know her scent caught their nose. She whimper and took off running again, ignoring how her little legs felt like jelly. She pushed herself on, trying hard to not collapse as her head began to feel dizzy and light headed.

Keep going! Keep going! She told herself, but another part of her mind wanted to know where. Where was she going? Who else was nearby that she could run to safety? What was she going to do if she did escape?

More tears leaked from her eyes and flew into the wind, leaving a cold, cold wet trail behind. Her foot hit a dark, murky small puddle and she slipped; hitting the cold ground hard. Something sharp nearby cut her arm, leaving a red trail on her skin. She cried out more in shock then in pain and covered her mouth, whimpering softly as she strain to her the dogs nearby.

She heard them. She heard their noses on the ground, sniffing loudly for her scent. More tears leaked. She was so terrified and lonely. She wanted her Daddy; she needed her Daddy. The bad men were going to get her!

A beam of light floated over the murky, wet ground; searching for something small and frighten but there was nothing.

"Come on, the dogs came to a dead end, nothing but crap and shit." A voice said. The light began to float away, but the dogs insisted on trying to find their target and put their ground to the nose, sniffing once more.

One of the bloodhounds drew close to a box, sniffing and snorting and pawed the box, whining. There was a sound someone walking over and box lifted.

Nothing.

She scooted back more further along the wall as quietly as she could. Silently moving along the wall, she tried to get to the opening and make another fun for it, but her shoe step on something crunchy and loud. Her breath hitched and her head snapped as stuff was beginning to get tossed to the ground.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." A teasing voice said. She decided to run for it. Knocking down the junk in front of her, she scrambled over it and took off for the opening of the alleyway.

"There she is! After her!"

She wanted to scream for help, but who was going to hear her? She lived in the slums where there was screaming everyday of people and small kids like her in trouble, but no body never did anything to help. The dogs growling and howling made her adrenaline pump faster, given her new strength to run faster.

She ran, and ran and then screamed as one of the bloodhounds jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. She scream as she felt teeth and felt a hot, stinky breath against the back of her neck. She cried and whimpered as it dragged her by the nap of her shirt back to its owners. She tried to flip around and kick it in the face, but a hand was replace by the dogs teeth and hoisted her in the air.

"Hello there pumpkin." The guy said. "We've been looking for you." She cried more as she saw another guy approach her with a syringe in hand. She struggle, kicked and scream as he roughly grabbed her arm, holding it out. She whimper as she felt the needle poke through her skin and inject it's liquid in to tranquilize her.

"That a girl." The guy said, holding her; stroking her auburn-brown hair. "Everything will by okay...Ssshh.."

She felt her strength draining from her even though she didn't want it too. She couldn't even struggle as they tied a strong strip of linen around her mouth, and tied linen around her small wrists and ankles.

"Good girl." He turned to one his men. "Go bring the truck around, QUICK!" He nodded and took off. He looked down at her and smile. "You'll be home soon."

Her vision was getting bleary, just like it gets when she was sleepy. He held her bridal style and turned around only to come face to face with a man in a red coat and a claw on one arm, dripping with blood of the dead men lying around him.

"SHI-!"

"Drop the girl." He said, monotone.

The guy backed up, still holding her closely like a shield.

"And if I don't."

The dark-hair man didn't say anything, but raise a gun. "Put her down."

The guy growled. "Fuck you..."

A shot was fired. Blood leaked from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. The black-hair man had a hold of the girl as the guy fell backwards, cracking the back of his head open, pouring blood onto the ground.

He held the girl close to him, gently as he could, with an expressionless face then look down at her, red eyes glowing dimly.

She looked up at him; trying to stay conscious enough to see how saved her and saw the glowing eyes. She tried to move her mouth, but remember it was tape when she felt the stickiness against it.

She saw his lips moving, but her brain couldn't register what he was saying since she couldn't hear anything, but his lips shaped her name.

'Marlene'

Slowly she used whatever strength to raise her hand and gently grip a lock of black hair in her tiny hand, warm tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

_Vincent..._

She slipped into unconsciousness, her small hand releasing the lock of hair in her hand and fell limply to the side.


End file.
